OS091
Synopsis Yazmyne, Cydney, and Simon are left to their own devices after the Champion of the Orange Crew has been formally made aware of their presence on the island for their gym challenge. All of them train in their own way, and for Yazmyne, she picks flowers with all of her Pokemon. Yazmyne explains to her Pokemon that they will not be doing any extra training, fighting, or battling. For the next few days, all they are going to do is sit in the meadows and trees and pick flowers. Yazmyne's Pokemon as a collective find the task boring, but Yazmyne makes them do it anyway. She wants to let them know that they are more than just tools of battle, or beings meant to be stronger. She says they are all individuals and she wants the flowers to show her what types of individuals they are. The days pass and all Yazmyne does with her Pokemon is pick flowers. As the time passes, her Pokemon all try begin to enjoy the task, each of them collecting different sets of flowers. Yazmyne makes Eevee a crown of flowers. She also makes flowers for Corphish's pincers, and he is comedically devastated the the flowers are destroyed when he opens his pincers Salamence, due to his body type, cannot pick flowers so easily, so Ivysaur and Yazmyne help him. Salamence and Ivysaur mend their friendship from the time Salamence attacked Yazmyne. Yazmyne and her Pokemon sleep in the flowers as stare into the moonlight together every time. When the time comes, Yazmyne brings Nick by her side and all her Pokemon are together. She steps back and proceeds to Mega Evolve her Salamence. Salamence stands still and bows his head. He doesn't open his eyes, scars of going berserk. However, he responds to Yazmyne's voice. She gets close and puts the ring of flowers he made with her and Ivysaur. Salamence opens his eyes and sees Yazmyne clearly in full control. He tackles her and begins licking her face in love. All of Yazmyne's Pokemon join and hug Salamence who has finally learned to control Mega Evolution. Yazmyne gets her Pokemon off for a moment, and she tells Salamence to enjoy his first flight as a controlled Mega Evolution. Salamence bows first to get Yazmyne and his teammates to join him. When they are on Salamence's back and large crescent wing, he jumps in the and soars. Corphish is soon revealed to hate flights, and Yazmyne holds onto him especially. When the flight is over after nearly an hour, Yazmyne and her Pokemon dismount. Nick is very happy with Yazmyne and Salamence's progress and she notes that she is finally ready for the Pummelo Island Challenge. That night is the fourth night since Yazmyne and her rivals were told of the vetting process. They recieve a message to all be at the Pummelo Stadium the next morning. Major Events *Yazmyne's Salamence learns how to control himself in Mega Evolution Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) Category:The Orange Saga